


Mythological creatures and their ugly siblings

by Ghelik



Series: The 100 Fics [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Happy, unbetad, yeah I can't believe it eitehr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghelik/pseuds/Ghelik
Summary: Clarke's nervous when she meets Bellamy at their usual spot. The small box in her pocket seems to weight half a ton.





	

When Clarke entered the bar, Bellamy was already sitting in their usual booth at the back. He was bent over a napking, a slight crease between his eyebrows and his glasses sliding down his nose. For a moment she stood there, watching him. In her pocket, the small box seemed to weight a ton.

  
After a beat, she wrangled all her resolve back under control and sauntered over.

  
"What ya doing?" she asked sliding across him and effectively startling him out of his creative sprout.

  
When he was bored he liked to doodle mythological creatures. Not that he could draw to save his life. But that had started them the series: “Mythological creatures and their ugly siblings” featuring his terrible doodles and a more accurate and anatomically correct version drawn by her.

 

People on the Internet found them hilarious – they also believed Bellamy’s doodles were done by five-year-olds, but they still bought the prints and they were well on their way of creating a small illustrated book with them. So, all was well.

  
He looked up, his eyes twice as big behind the glasses, and his hair mused where he’d been running his hands through it. He blinked at her, a lazy smile rolling onto his lips. He twirled the sharpie he’d been drawing with and turned the abused napkin towards her.

  
The strange monstrosity stared sadly back at her. It had big claws in the front, soft kitten paws in the back, a shiny beak in a head that vaguely resembled a bald eagle and a sort of snaky tail behind a pair of overly black wings. The whole thing was a mess done in black sharpie.

  
Her mythology was not as rusty as it had been before they started dating but for the life of her, she had no idea what it was.

  
"What am I looking at here?"

  
"It’s Blake Griffin."

  
She looked up. Bellamy was blushing, a stupid grin peaking around his eyes and looking far too smug and far too proud of himself around the corners of his mouth. Clarke tried to give him her best un-impressed look but had to snort after a second.

  
"I don’t know if I have to slap you or kiss you for that."

  
"When in doubt, you should always go with the kiss."

  
She was laughing when she leaned over the table to give him a peck. He was most definitely grinning now. She sat back, looking at the terrible representation of a griffin.

  
"You like it?" he was twisting the sharpie between his broad hands, the pen didn’t stand a chance.  


"It looks sad to be alive and alone."

  
Obligingly he gave her the sharpie and she set the small box between them

"What’s this?"

 

She didn’t look up.

"Details are important in art," she hummed. "You think I should put it on them?"  
Clarke tried not to watch his big hands picking the box up and opening it. She tried to stay focused on the griffin she was painting. But her eyes couldn’t stop traveling up to his stupidly happy grin. He was pressing his lips together, eyes very, very wide and shiny. His hands cupped around the tiny box like it was the most precious thing in the world.

  
"Yes," his voice deep and a little clogged. "Yes, I think you should."

  
Clarke nodded her head and painted a wedding ring on the first claw and suddenly Bellamy was crowding her into the booth to slip beside her, kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

 

The ring looked better on his finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Who knew, I can write fluff and happy endings. Never would've guessed.  
> As always this was unbetad. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and commenting


End file.
